


I get my lovin' on the run

by jdphoenix



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, First Time, Pre-Season/Series 02, Smut, one shot with additions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdphoenix/pseuds/jdphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgins are more appetizing to culebras, so obviously Kate needs to not be a virgin anymore. (Seth does not approve of this plan.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I get my lovin' on the run

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Steve Miller Band's "The Joker."

“Here we go,” Seth says. He plans on following it up with a “home, sweet home” but when the dingy light clicks on - a solid two seconds after he flips the switch - even the false positivity he’s been sporting the last thirty miles can’t hold that up. So instead he dumps their shit on the floor and goes with the less obvious lie. “Safe as houses.”

Kate walks past him - spine straight, arms wrapped tight around her middle like she’s some battered girlfriend afraid of making a misstep. For a second it looks like she’s gonna inspect the bathroom, but she just stops and settles on the far side of the bed. He doesn’t have to see her face to know she’s staring at nothing.

He kind of wishes they hadn’t turned Gomez’ operation into a thirty foot flaming pyre before they left, then he could turn right around, go back there, and kill himself a few more culebras. They _took Kate_. Took her right out from under him while he wasn’t looking and by the time he found her she was on a fucking auction block like some prize bull.

He can still taste the ash and blood. Not surprising. He may have cleaned up enough to rent them the room but he can feel those bastards’ remains sticking wet and warm to his shirt beneath the clean jacket he threw on. When she moves, ash falls from Kate’s hair like snow and soils the faded sheets.

She’s _moving_ though. Seth wouldn’t’ve blamed her if she spent all night sitting statue-still right where she is. It’s relief probably that makes him blind to what she’s doing until she stands up to face him. Her blouse slips right off her shoulders to the floor. He looks away.

It’s inevitable, living the way they do, that he’d see things he shouldn’t, but he can at least _pretend_ to be a gentleman and look away.

“Right,” he says to the suspicious stain on the wall, “you take a shower. Clean yourself up, you’ll feel better. I’m gonna go on a food run-”

“Seth,” she says. He’s not a real gentleman and he’s not blind, so even though he’s not exactly looking he can see she’s sliding her jeans down to her ankles. She steps out of them before she finishes up whatever it is she’s saying and by that time there’s a drum pounding in his ears so he cannot possibly hear right when she says, “I want you to have sex with me.”

He tries to parse it out, figure what she really said in that many syllables, that same mix of verbs and consonants and-

“Seth.”

She’s right fucking next to him and he can’t back away because of their stupid luggage - why’d he have to drop it right inside the door? Why couldn’t he put it on the bed, something to cover it up, make it unusable?

“Did you hear what I said?”

“No,” he says. Her mouth drops open - which is just _so_ not what he needs right now - and he cuts her off. “Because there is no way in _hell_ you said what I think you said.”

There’s a flush moving up her chest - God, he did not need to know how low it went - but she keeps her jaw steady and holds her head high. “I’m a virgin-”

He barks out a laugh. Big surprise there.

She glares and it only makes her look adorable - _fuck_. “That’s why they wanted me. I’m worth more because virgins taste better or something. And you remember last month in Coronado? Those drug dealers you pissed off? They were talking about sharing me - both ways, for the record. And I’m _pretty sure_ I was almost a virgin sacrifice back at that temple. So I would really, really-” she takes a breath- “ _really_ like this kind of thing to stop happening.”

His head moves slowly from side to side. “No,” he says and hates how strangled it sounds. He may not have “known” she was a virgin but, come on, he _knew_ she was a virgin. “No, this isn’t-” and he can’t believe _he’s_ the one saying this- “this isn’t how it’s supposed to be. It’s supposed to- I dunno. Shouldn’t it mean something? Be with-”

Light from a passing car cuts through a crack in the curtains and lands on the cross around her neck, lighting it up like God’s big neon sign saying, “HANDS OFF. THIS MEANS YOU, SETH GECKO.”

A husband. Her first time should be when some shaking-hands, virgin preacher boy takes that white dress off her. It should be fumbling and innocent and so damn new to ‘em both it’s almost disappointing. But it’ll last forever, right? That’s what she deserves - especially after these last few months. She should have the fucking fairy tale. Happily ever after and all that shit.

“I trust you,” she says softly. Some of her steel’s left her and she’s looking at his tie instead of him. “I wouldn’t have come with you if I didn’t and-” She takes another fortifying breath. “I’m not asking for anything … special.” She says it like she thinks it’s stupid to think it should be. The virgin’s trying to sound jaded about sex; God, what has Seth’s life become? “I just need to not be a virgin anymore. It should be very simple.”

She’s too damn naïve to know what she’s asking. He laughs again, runs a hand through his hair and looks up so he can stop fighting to keep his eyes off her cleavage. “Maybe,” he agrees, “but it wouldn’t be.”

“Fine.” She walks away, back to her clothes, and starts pulling her jeans back on.

Seth sends a silent prayer of thanks to whoever’s listening (seriously though, if the Big Guy wants him to keep his hands off his property, he should maybe not let her throw herself at him) and taps his side to make sure he’s got his wallet. He doesn’t have the patience tonight to find a decent dealer in this shithole town, but there’s a bar down the block and he plans on getting blackout drunk so he can forget this conversation ever happened.

Kate snatches her blouse off the floor and heads for the door, slipping past him in the split-second he spends wondering if he should risk touching her to pull her back.

“Hey! What d’you think you’re-”

She stops with her hand on the doorknob. “From the sounds of it, there’s a frat party at the other end of the building. I’m sure one of them will be happy to help me out.”

Yeah, Seth’s sure they will and it’ll be just what she wants too. Some lobotomy victim, barely sober enough to get it up, pawing at her breasts like he’s never seen a pair before, rutting into her for maybe a whole minute before he’s done for. Sounds like a great time.

Her hand turns the knob and she _knows_ she’s toying with him, giving him one last chance to stop her - or maybe she’s just hoping he will. Maybe she knows enough to know what’s waiting for her down the hall and she’s hoping he’ll save her from her own damn pride.

He puts one hand on the door, holding it shut. He’s so close to her he can feel her fucking _breathe_.

“You’re serious about this?” he asks.

She turns to face him. “Yes.”

“Okay then,” he sighs and drops to his knees.

He ignores her “Seth?” he’s too busy with her jeans. The button’s still undone and the zipper’s only halfway up. The little pastel flowers on her panties peek out at him. There’s part of him - the dirty old man part - that wants to take his time with just this part, slowly peel the denim away to reveal what’s underneath, but this isn’t about him. This is about Kate.

“When you settle down with your virgin preacher boy,” he says, and has to pause a second because he’s just hooked his thumbs under the hips of her elastic and her skin is _so damn soft_ , “you’ll know enough to tell him what feels good, all right?” He looks up at her through the valley of her breasts.

“O-okay,” she says, sounding confused.

She is _such_ a virgin. Guilt stabs at him, but he’s too close to the fire to really feel it. He pulls down her jeans and underwear and presses a suckling kiss a few inches south of her naval. The sound she makes is enough to have him half-hard, her fingers brushing the top of his head - they don’t stay and he can just imagine her thinking that’s _wrong_ somehow - bring him the rest of the way there.

“Seth,” she gasps as he moves lower, “what are you doing?”

Well that’s a stupid question. He literally just explained it to her. And anyway, his mouth’s a little busy to be answering her.

\---

Kate’s been kissed before. She’s spent long evenings saying goodbye at the end of dates and wasted lazy summer afternoons on picnic blankets and worn weather inappropriate clothes to hide the love bites from Daddy. So she knows what it’s like to be kissed places other than her mouth. But she never thought about being kissed … _there_.

She feels like she’s lost control of her own body. Every time she tries to have a coherent thought, to consciously _do_ something, Seth moves or licks or _sucks_ and she gives up. He can do what he wants so long as he keeps doing _that_.

She’s still _aware_ of her body. Knows she’s got one leg over Seth’s shoulder (and it’s a good thing he’s distracting her or she’d probably be dying of embarrassment) and his hand is under her thigh (or maybe it’s her ass, it’s all the same general area when you get that high, isn’t it?). His other arm is wrapped around her other leg, helping to keep it up when it wants to buckle. She can feel his nails in her skin. They hurt but … it’s good. It’s a head-twisting contrast to the good - _very_ good - things he’s doing with his mouth and helps keep her grounded.

There’s something coming, something _more_. Her nerves are taut in anticipation, though for what, she’s not sure. Seth probably knows. He hitches her a little higher and she has to brace her hands against the door all over again to keep from falling off him. He says something, she thinks it might be “come on, baby,” but it’s too muffled and she’s too high to really care about anything beyond the way the sound shivers through her.

And then it happens. It’s like a dam breaking and she’s all that water, suddenly and gloriously free to flow out into the valley of her own body, filling up all the empty places.

Seth chuckles, but the sound isn’t down there anymore - good thing too because she’s not sure she could take much more stimulation. It’s up against her ribs and she’s so disoriented she doesn’t realize he’s got her slung over his shoulder until he’s lowering her to the bed.

She’s cold without him holding her - has been cold, but he sent warmth flooding through her - and the daze passes fast. He’s undressing, pulling off his tie in that way she secretly thinks is sexy, and it hits her all at once what’s happening. She’s about to have sex with Seth Gecko. (Again? Or is she currently having sex with him, are they still in the middle? She’d ask but she’s pretty sure reminding him how inexperienced she is will scare him off.) Point is, she’s going to have sex. In a dingy hotel room. With a criminal.

Wow, her life has really taken some turns, hasn’t it?

“It’s okay,” he says, “perfectly normal to be nervous.” He said that to her the first time she helped him rob a liquor store and it almost makes her forget he’s pulling his boxers down while he says it.

She’s seen him naked before. They’ve been living in single-bed motel rooms for two months, it’d kind of be a miracle _not_ to see him, but she’s never seen him like _this_.

He fishes his wallet out of the mess of his clothes on the floor and then chucks it away once he’s got a condom out of it.

“You sure you wanna do this?” he asks. “Still time to back down. You’re still _technically_ a virgin.”

Technically a virgin still sounds like she’s crossed the line - and boy, did she - and if she’s gonna violate God’s law, she’d like the benefit of not being prime culebra chow.

“Yes,” she says, nodding way too many times when she says it.

“Okay,” he says with that charming smile of his. “We’re gonna take this part slow, so anything doesn’t feel good, you just say, all right?”

She nods again because there’s no _way_ she can speak after hearing that.

“All right.” He climbs onto the bed, onto _her_.

\---

She feels different. It sounds incredibly stupid and teenager-y, but she _does_. She also feels like she’d like to curl up in Seth’s arms and that would _definitely_ be stupid. She wanted to not be a virgin anymore and she’s not. That’s all she asked for - she _very specifically said_ she didn’t want more than that. She’s pretty sure he gave her more though. That thing against the door…

The spot between her thighs, the one Seth toyed with the same way he toys with locks, aches for more through the lingering sting. (He warned her it might hurt, told her he’d help her through it, and, God, did he ever.) Which is crazy. It should be satisfied for a _year_ after the things Seth did to it.

“Well, that makes sense now,” she says just for something to break the silence.

Seth’s head turns on the pillow. He frowns at her. “What does?”

“Sex,” she says. “It always sounded kind of … messy. Awkward. But now I get why people would throw their whole lives away for it.”

He barks out another laugh, the same one he kept making when she was trying to talk him into this, and she flinches. He doesn’t notice, he’s already off the bed and making sense of his clothes on the floor.

“Just don’t you do anything so stupid,” he says while he shakes out his slacks. “Last thing I need is your dad’s ghost showing up to smite me for leading his baby girl into temptation.”

He’s been teaching her to steal and con and he thinks _this_ is the thing that’s gonna send her father’s spirit over the edge? She rolls her eyes.

“And don’t go feeling bad about-” he gestures to the mess they made of the bed- “all’a this. This was about survival, getting you off the culebra radar. Ain’t nothing so bad you can’t still wear white at your picture perfect church wedding.”

She sits up and hugs her knees to her chest to keep warm. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

The look he pins her with is the worst he could send her way under the circumstances - it’s _pitying_.

“You’re a good person, Kate. Sooner or later, you’re gonna get home, get back to your normal life. Go to college, settle down with some boy who blushes reading Song of Solomon. And I don’t want you feeling guilty when you do because you did what you had to. Okay? This doesn’t mean anything. It’s that simple.”

Didn’t she say that? It would be _simple_? So why does she feel like he just smacked her in the face?

“Right,” she agrees, but he’s not even listening.

“Which is why I’m gonna go find us whoever does the best fake IDs in this town, get us across the border so hopefully we can get away from all these snakes.”

She reaches over the end of the bed for the comforter. It’s cold, but it’s better than not wrapping herself up in anything. She curls up on her side, facing the bathroom so she doesn’t have to see Seth leave.

She is _not_ going to be the virgin who falls for the first guy she sleeps with - after two months, she knows Seth way too well to do something so unbelievably _stupid_. That doesn’t stop it hurting though.

“Right,” Seth says, sounding a little lost. “I’ll just go ask around then. I’ll bring some food back too. You’re probably hungry.”

She doubts that. Not the finding the forger, but on his way he’s sure to find himself a new dealer. He couldn’t wait one night?

“See you,” she says into the pillow. She hopes that when she sleeps, it’s nightmares instead of dreams waiting for her.

\---

Seth’s hand hovers over the knob after he shuts the door behind him. He can still hear Kate, moaning and keening, her hands scraping at the wood while he ate her out.

He turns on his heel and stalks away. He needs a hit. _Now_.

 


	2. I'm a lover (I'm a sinner)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten a couple requests for Seth/Kate fic recently and one was specifically for more of this. I wasn't really sure of how to even go about it, so I decided to take the easy way out and do some one sentence fics.

 

**Passion**

There’s this moment, when it still hurts but it’s starting to feel more good than painful, when she meets his eyes and he’s got this smile on his face like his whole world hasn’t gone completely to shit and she thinks this- _this_ is why sex is dangerous.

 

**Regret**

She still smells like smoke from the fire, so when she can’t get to sleep she crawls out of bed to shower and doesn’t know what to feel while the evidence of what they did washes down the drain.

 

**Beauty**

She’s sleeping when he makes it back to the room, hair wet on the pillows and bed still a mess; his heart stops.

 

**Greed**

He shouldn’t have taken it as far as he did, should’ve just gotten in and out and gotten the job done, but if he was only gonna get the one taste of forbidden fruit he wanted the sweetest, juiciest bite he could get - and now he's paying for it every damn time he looks at her.

 

**Trip**

Sometimes she thinks she’ll come back and he’ll be gone, body there but no soul inside; it makes her want to slap him when he comes home with more drugs, it makes her want to take the car and drive and drive and never go back to see if she’s right.

 

**Before**

He used to make himself scarce before she came out of the shower to avoid unnecessary peeks and embarrassment; now he does it before she even goes in because the thought of what it’d be like to join her is more temptation than he can bear.

 

**Envy**

Seth hates Rafa - hates the way Kate says his name and the way she talks about him and the way her face lights up like it’s fucking Christmas whenever he’s around.

 

**Pretend**

The truth is he’s gotta get her away from him and now’s as good a time as any; what they’ve been doing the last few weeks- it might not’ve meant a goddamn thing to her but he’s at the end of his fucking rope here trying to pretend it was just a favor to a friend.

 

**After**

She does not cry over Seth Gecko - not when he fucks her then walks away and not when he gives her the money then walks away - he’s not worth one damn tear, but when Gonzalez tells her he’s glad she finally got away from that son of a bitch before he hurt her, she’s gotta bite her tongue to keep from defending him.

 

**Pride**

Fucking _Sex Machine_ has the gall to ask her who “popped her cherry” and she reaches him with a stake before Scott’s even recovered enough to get off his ass and defend her honor.

 

**Dreaming**

In the days she spends following Scott and Carlos, her only happy moments are when she dreams of that night with Seth.

 

**Reason**

Richie throws it in his face, says he could smell Seth all over her even though it’s been _weeks_ since he touched her and now the reason - _her_ goddamn reason, not his - seems small and stupid and selfish.

 

**Difficulty**

It feels like hours -  _days_ , even - but it probably hasn’t even been one since Richie told him; doesn’t matter, still feels damn fucking good to stop fighting to keep all his anger inside and just kill some goddamn snakes.

 

**Weather**

The heat makes her think of him - of motel rooms with no A/C and days on the road and the scorch marks his fingers left on her thighs; it also makes her think of the hell she got dragged out of and reminds her just how much sin she’s willing to commit to keep from going back.

 

**Peace**

He finds a cross wedged between two floor boards - even odds whether it’s been there for ages or it tore off one of the bodies that got dragged out - it’s small, not anything big or flashy, reminds him of someone he used to know; it finds its way to his bedside table.

 


End file.
